PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HAEE!
by Lixiu Wei
Summary: "jangan pura-pura bodoh, hae! Aku tahu pasti kau menemui yeoja genit itu lagi, iya kan!" okeh, sekarang sang namja berwajah ikan yang paling ganteng diseluruh lautan dunia ini tengah menatap kekasihnya aneh. 'gak mungkin dia mabok gara-gara keracunan susu strawberry kan' –batinnya berkata. sungguh, author payah kalo buat summary. Haehyuk/Eunhae. fluffy


DON'T LEAVE ME HAEE~!

Title : don't leave me haee~!

Author : Lixiu Wei

Rate : T

Genre : romance –fluffy abal

Cast : Haehyuk/Eunhae

Disclaimer : cerita ini milik saya, the cast belong themselves, kecuali donghae. **DONGHAE MILIK GUE! PUNYA GUE! CUMA PUNYA GUE!** *kemudian mati*

* * *

"kau kemana saja?" namja berambut coklat tua yang baru saja memasuki apartemen kekasihnya itu menoleh kaget. Dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang namja berambut biru yang tengah mempoutkan bibir plum manisnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Namja yang baru memasuki apartemen itu tertegun melihatnya. Bukan! Bukan karena namja berambut biru tengah menatapnya kesal, namun karena namja tersebut hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya tanpa mengenakan bawahan lagi, ditambah sekarang ia tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Siapa yang bakal tahan coba kalo pagi – pagi disuguhin pemandangan kaya gini? Jangankan author, Nyokap author juga pasti bakal demen ngeliatnya (abaikan).

"Hyukkie? Sudah bangun?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Lee Donghae" namja yang dipanggil Lee Donghae tersebut hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung melihat sikap kekasihnya yang –tumben kekanakkan ini.

"kau kenapa hyuk?"

"kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hae?" Tanya Hyukkie- atau Lee Hyukjae yang akrab disebut Eunhyuk menatap donghae kesal.

"hah?" donghae semakin bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya tersebut. Sudah hampir setahun mereka berpacaran tapi untuk pertama kalinya kekasihnya bersifat seperti ini terhadapnya. Biasanya ia yang bersikap kekanakkan, sekarang kenapa kebalik?

"jawab aku hae! Kau pergi kemana? Jangan bilang kau menemui yeoja itu lagi?"

"aku hanya– hah? Yeoja apa maksudmu?"

"jangan pura-pura bodoh, hae! Aku tahu pasti kau menemui yeoja genit itu lagi, iya kan?!" okeh, sekarang sang namja berwajah ikan yang paling ganteng diseluruh lautan dunia ini tengah menatap kekasihnya aneh. 'gak mungkin dia mabok gara-gara keracunan susu strawberry kan?' –batinnya berkata.

"kau ngomong apa sih hyukkie? Yeoja genit? Kamu ngelantur, sakit ya?" donghae mendekat, mencoba menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi eunhyuk, namun ditepis oleh eunhyuk. Mata eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Donghae panik.

"hyukkie…"

"ha- hae jahat…"

"hah?" donghae makin ga ngerti. 'Tadi marah-marah, sekarang malah nangis. Dia kenapa sih?' –batinnya kembali berkata.

"hae pergi ninggalin hyukkie buat ketemu yeoja itu kan? Iya kan? Hae udah ga sayang lagi sama hyukkie.." donghae –yang masih dalam keadaan bingung menarik eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya lembut. Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya didada donghae, terisak pelan.

"sshh… ulljima hyukkie.. jangan menangis, ne?" donghae menuntun eunhyuk ke sofa merah yang berada diruang tv. Lalu kembali memeluk eunhyuk dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Setelah merasa eunhyuk mulai tenang, donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Namun baru mau melangkah jalan, tangannya ditarik oleh eunhyuk dan membuatnya kembali duduk di sofa.

"hyuk–"

"jangan pergi hae. Jangan tinggalkan aku…" eunhyuk memeluk lengan kanan donghae erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak donghae. Donghae menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"siapa yang pergi hyukkie? Aku hanya ingin mengambilkanmu minum agar membuatmu lebih rileks" tutur donghae lembut. Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap lengan donghae. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, namun ia masih tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya ditubuh donghae.

"hae tadi pergi kemana?"

"mini market. memang kenapa?" eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap donghae kesal yang dibalas donghae dengan tatapan aneh.

"bohong!"

"bohong apaan sih hyukkie? Kamu kenapa sih dari tadi? Hari ini kamu aneh deh.."

"hae pasti ketemu sama yeoja itu kan?"

"yeoja apa? Siapa?"

"Jessica! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. hae pergi menemui dia kan?"

"jess? Memangnya kenapa?" jawab donghae yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semakin menatapnya kesal.

"tuh kan! Hae menemui yeoja itu kan?! Pasti gadis itu meminta hae untuk putus dariku kan? Jawab hae!" donghae bengong. Oke, dia akui tadi pagi-pagi sekali Jessica memang mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, meminta untuk bertemu karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Namun memintanya untuk putus dari eunhyuk? Apa maksudnya?

"kenapa diam hae?! Jadi benar ya dugaanku?! Sekarang hae sudah berpacaran denga Jessica lagi kan?! Kalau begitu lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini saja!" suara eunhyuk meninggi. Donghae yang mendengar ucapan eunhyuk barusan melotot.

"mwo?! Putus?! Apa maksudmu hyukkie?!"

"jangan panggil aku hyukkie! Hae sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, lebih baik kita–"

"kau yang tidak mencintaiku lagi hyukkie.."

"mwo?! Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!"

"apa buktinya? Bahkan untuk mendengar penjelasanku saja kau tidak mau" mau tak mau eunhyuk pun terdiam mendengar perkataan donghae barusan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Donghae meraih wajah eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya, mengadahkan wajah eunhyuk agar bertatapan dengan wajahnya. Ditatapnya mata eunhyuk dalam, membuat yang ditatap agak sedikit salah tingkah.

"memang benar aku tadi menemui Jessica, itu–"

"tuh kan! Hae me–"

"sudah kubilang dengarkan aku dulu Lee Hyukjae!" nada suara donghae yang tegas membuat eunhyuk kembali diam.

"aku memang menemui Jessica, karena ia bilang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan bertunangan dua minggu lagi dengan Siwon dan ia bermaksud mengundang kita hyukkie. Ia bahkan berkata padaku, 'hae oppa, jaga eunhyuk oppa baik-baik ne. eunhyuk oppa adalah namja yang baik dan manis. Dan kalau sampai oppa mengecewakannya, jangan harap oppa bisa menonton film finding nemo keesokan harinya, karena kupastikan namamu akan tertulis di nisan batu makammu nanti!'. Jangankan menyuruhju putus darimu, ia malah berkata demikian.. aish! Yeoja itu memang mengerikan" donghae bergidik sedikit begitu mengingat perkataan mantan kekasihnya –jessica.

Hyukkie menatap donghae sedikit terkaget. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap donghae.

"jongmal? Ia berkata seperti itu padamu hae?"

"ne! jongmal! Memang aku pernah membohongimu, nae hyukkie?" Tanya donghae tersenyum manis, membuat wajah eunhyuk memerah sedikit. Ia menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan donghae barusan.

"tapi, tadi hae bilang hae pergi ke mini market?"

"ya, aku memang pergi ke mini market setelah menemui Jessica. Karena aku ingat stok susu strawberrymu kan sudah habis. Jadi aku pergi membelinya, sekalian membeli makanan untuk ikan-ikanku"

"lalu, mana susu strawberrynya?"

"ah iya, sebentar" donghae bangkit lalu mengambil bungkusan plastic yang tadi ia letakan di depan pintu. Lalu ia menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut kepada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerimanya, kemudia berjalan menuju pantry untuk menaruh susu strawberrynya di kulkas.

"tapi, hyuk. Kau tau darimana aku menemui Jessica?"

"ah, itu. mm… aku melihatnya di ponsel donghae yang tertinggal di meja nakas. Lalu membaca pesan dari jesisca" eunhyuk kembali menghampiri donghae yang terduduk di sofa. Donghae yang melihat eunhyuk berjalan kembali kearahnya menatapnya intens. Eunhyuk duduk disamping donghae tanpa menyadari tatapan donghae padanya.

"omong-omong hyuk. Kau mau menggodaku ya?"

"hah? Kau bicara apa donghae?"

"kenapa kau hanya mengenakan kemejaku tanpa bawahan apa-apa? Mau menggodaku, eoh?" ucap donghae pelan. Eunhyuk yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan donghae memerah.

"em, itu.. semalam kan hae melepas kausku dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Jadi saat bangun tadi aku hanya mengambil kemeja hae yang kebetulan berada di atas bantalku.."

"kau ini, bagaimana jika tadi yang masuk bukan aku?"

"ne.. miaann"

"kali ini kumaafkan, tapi ada satu syarat"

"hah? Kenapa pake syarat-syaratan segala?" donghae tidak menjawab. Ia menarik tubuh eunhyuk dan memposisikannya dipangkuan donghae. Wajah eunhyuk memerah parah ketika menyadari jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"karena kau sudah menggoda dan menuduhku maka kau harus mau ku beri hukuman" tanpa basa-basi. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah eunhyuk. Melumat bibir plum tersebut lembut yang langsung dibalas eunhyuk dengan sukarela.

Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher donghae. Sedangkan tangan donghae menyusup ke punggung eunhyuk melalui bawah kemejanya, mengusapnya lembut yang membuat eunhyuk melenguh pelan. Sedangkan satu tangannya mengusap-usap pelan paha eunhyuk yang terbuka, semakin membuat eunhyuk mendesah pelan karena perlakuannya.

Tangan donghae perlahan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya yang dikenakan eunhyuk tanpa melepas pagutannya dengan eunhyuk. Setelah terlepas, di usapnya dada dan perut rata milik eunhyuk. Direbahkannya tubuh kurus eunhyuk disofa. Donghae menyeringai melihat eunhyuk yang menatapnya sayu.

"get ready hyukkie. Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangaaaaaaatt panjaaaang~"

FIN

* * *

Untuk adegan selanjutnya silahkan bayangin sendiri ya. Author ga bakat bikin fanfic yadong soalnya, author bakatnya ngebaca fanfic yadong *eh

Terimakasih sudah membaca, review boleh kali? *kedip-kedip manja* ;)


End file.
